Orb of Rebirth
An Orb of Rebirth resets the player's character back to level one while maintaining tasks, quests, and achievements. It is similar to the "New Game+" option that appears in some video games. Availability The Orb of Rebirth becomes available in the Market when the player has satisfied either one of these criteria: *has reached level 50; or *has the Beast Master achievement. The Orb costs 6 gems, but a player at or above level 100 can obtain the Orb for free. Game Effects When a player clicks the Orb in the Market, they are given a chance to review what will happen before they confirm and spend their gems. If they confirm the decision, the following effects will take place: *The player returns to full health. *The player becomes a level 1 Warrior. *The player loses all buffs to stats (cosmetic avatar buffs from Transformation Items are not removed). *Player's Habits, Dailies, and To-Dos reset to yellow. *Streaks reset to 0, although streaks remain for challenge tasks and streak achievements are retained. *Features the player has unlocked, such as drops, are relocked. *Quests that are playable at a certain level only are relocked; you cannot start such quests, even if you have a scroll in your inventory. As always for such quests, you can still participate if another party member starts them. *The player loses all experience, gold, mana, and attribute points. Any item not listed above is not affected by the Orb. The Rebirth Achievement When a player first uses an Orb of Rebirth, they earn the achievement Began a New Adventure. The achievement comes with a badge on the player's avatar that shows the maximum level the player attained before rebirth. Players can stack this achievement (which displays as "Began 2 New Adventures," etc.) by undergoing subsequent rebirths. However, the achievement only stacks if the player undertakes their subsequent rebirth from a higher level than they had previously attained. For example, a user who has used the Orb of Rebirth at level 66 would need to use an Orb of Rebirth at level 67 or higher to stack the achievement. An exception is if the maximum level the user has attained is 100 or higher, undergoing Rebirth after reaching level 100 again will stack the achievement. For every time a player has stacked this achievement, their item drop chance bonus subtotal is increased by 5%. Why use an Orb of Rebirth? Rebirth is an option not to be taken lightly. Players shouldn't do it if they find resetting all that progress demotivating! However, here are some reasons players might consider purchasing it: *The player has suffered some setbacks on their tasks and wants to make a fresh start. *The player started playing Habitica before some exciting features (such as classes) were implemented and would like to be introduced to these features the way a new user would. *The player has attained such a high level that they find the amount of experience needed to reach the next level discouraging. *The player has attained such high attributes and such strong equipment that they find the game too easy. *The player wants the achievement and prestige badge. *The player was considering using a Fortify Potion and changing their class but decides to do both at once with a little something extra (a Fortify Potion is not needed if Orb of Rebirth is used). * The player may want to experience what it's like to be another class, and would rather start over from level 1 than change class while staying the same level. Or, if the player is above level 100, they may want to change class without paying gems. Note that if you use the Orb of Rebirth, you will need to wait until level 10 to unlock the class system again. * The player sees little benefit in leveling up past level 100, as all stats are capped. * The player wants to join a low-level party. Changes to Orb of Rebirth The Orb of Rebirth originally cost 8 gems and removed certain equipment. Players who had used the Orb before this change was implemented may post to the Report a Bug guild to get their equipment restored. fr:Orbe de Renaissance nl:Bol der Hergeboorte Category:Mechanics Category:Unlockable Features